Sept minutes au paradis
by Code 44
Summary: Orion a toujours été fou amoureux de Pinkie Pie, la jolie pâtissière de Ponyville. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ses sentiments ? Son meilleur ami, Thunderlane, se met en tête de l'y aider.


Je la vis entrouvrir la bouche pour y déposer l'extrémité du tuyau du narguilé. Le temps d'un soupir, je perçus sa langue couleur framboise et ses dents, si brillantes qu'on aurait dit des petites perles. Puis, ses lèvres se refermèrent sur le tuyau, morceaux charnus recouverts d'un glacis de maquillage rose.

Pinkie ne portait que du rose de toute façon. J'en venais à me demander si je l'avais déjà vue une seule fois dans ma vie avec une autre couleur.

Même ici et maintenant, quand on levait les yeux vers elle, c'était le rose qui prédominait : de sa tenue, top rose bonbon bardé de pin's et de petits badges brillants, à sa jupe plissée fuchsia en passant par ses collants cuisse de nymphe ou ses ballerines rose vif, elle était un dégradé humain.

On en était presque choqué quand on s'apercevait qu'elle avait les yeux bleus. Mais connaissant Pinkie comme je la connaissais, si elle avait eu la possibilité de changer d'iris pour qu'ils tendent plus vers le rose, elle l'aurait fait. Pas qu'elle était une si grande fanatique de cette couleur en fait. Mais juste pour s'amuser. Parce qu'elle aurait trouvé ça fun.

Fun. On pouvait connaître ce mot, l'avoir lu dans un livre, entendu à la radio ou à la télévision. On pouvait penser savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais en fait, on n'en savait rien avant de rencontrer Pinkie.

C'était peut-être ça le plus impressionnant chez elle : arriver à faire comprendre le vrai sens de ce mot.

Pinkie gardait le tuyau en bouche, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement sous l'effet de son inspiration. Puis, elle retira l'objet d'entre ses lèvres, bascula la tête en arrière et souffla par le nez.

La fumée l'enveloppa pendant quelques secondes avant de monter et de se dissiper.

Je suivis son trajet jusqu'aux poutres du plafond. Connaissant Pinkie, j'étais surpris que la fumée n'ait pas pris une forme d'animal ou d'objet insolite. Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'on l'aurait vue défier les lois de la normalité.

Pinkie était une boule d'énergie, à la limite de l'hyperactivité. La voir se poser quelques instants pour fumer avec nous, ça faisait bizarre. Pas que je m'en plaigne d'ailleurs : plus je pouvais poser longtemps les yeux sur elle, plus j'étais content.

Je ne me souvenais plus vraiment à quel moment j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. C'était arrivé, voilà tout. Petit à petit, je n'avais plus réussi à me dégager l'image de la jolie pâtissière de la tête. Alors je l'avais laissée là. Elle y était bien.

Il faisait bon dans la pièce. La chaleur écrasante de la journée était partie, remplacée par une nuit d'été délicieusement agréable. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes en grand et une brise légère faisait danser les rideaux de mousseline. On avait à peine à tendre l'oreille pour percevoir les bruits de Ponyville la nocturne, des pas des quelques gens qui passaient encore dans la rue à cette heure, ou le chant lointain des cigales.

Du rez de chaussée du Sugarcube Corner, nous parvenaient les notes de musique du gramophone de Pinkie.

L'objet était terriblement désuet mais elle refusait de s'en défaire, expliquant que le "son était bien meilleur là dessus". L'argumentaire béton que lui avait un jour asséné Vinyl ne l'avait pas fait changer d'avis d'un poil. On aurait cru Applejack à s'en tenir autant à une idée.

Pinkie se redressa, tendant le tuyau du narguilé à sa voisine de droite.

_Tiens Amira, dit-elle en lâchant l'extrémité de l'objet. J'ai assez fumé pour le moment.

La selloudienne prit le narguilé en silence, s'employant surtout à donner quelques coups de pinces sur le charbon qui brûlait. Elle grimaça, signe que ce dernier touchait à sa fin. Dans quelques bouffées, nous ne pourrions plus fumer.

C'était drôle de voir à quelle vitesse Pinkie avait intégré Amira à notre communauté. Enfin, pour être parfaitement honnête, Pinkie savait mettre en confiance et collectionnait les amis à une vitesse folle. On disait qu'elle connaissait personnellement chaque contact de ses réseaux sociaux, et que si elle s'amusait à organiser une fête avec tous ceux qu'elle considérait comme des amis, on ne trouverait aucune salle dans tout Equestria pour tenir le choc.

Et le plus étonnant avec Pinkie, c'était encore quand on se disait que ce genre de phrase sonnait plus comme un euphémisme que comme une hyperbole.

_C'est sympa de fumer, soupira Pinkie, rebasculant sa tête en arrière. Mais c'est moins sympa que les gâteaux. Ca dure plus longtemps un gâteau. A moins que t'essayes de le fumer...

La jeune femme se redressa subitement sur les coudes, des éclairs dans les yeux. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule d'Amira.

_Am', tu crois qu'on peut faire des gâteaux de fumée ?

_Ca risque d'être chaud, fis-je remarquer en me grattant l'arrête du nez.

_Bah bien sûr que ça sera chaud, vu que la fumée ça vient de quelque chose qui brûle, duh !

Pinkie leva les yeux au plafond.

_T'es bizarre des fois, Ori.

Je me tus. C'était justement pour ce genre de logique que j'adorais la pâtissière.

_Je suis quand même d'accord avec Orion, dit Amira, tentant de reprendre le fil de la conversation. Par contre, y a du tabac pour narguilé goût bonbon. J'en prendrai du pays la prochaine fois que je viendrai.

_Vrai de vrai ? s'exclama Pinkie.

_Vrai de vrai, jura la selloudienne en présentant la paume de sa main à son hôte.

_T'es la meilleure ! cria cette dernière en se jetant au cou de son invitée.

Étouffée par le câlin de Pinkie Pie, Amira tenta de lui rendre son étreinte quelques secondes avant de baisser les bras et surtout de chercher à ne pas mourir sur place.

Les câlins de Pinkie faisaient souvent cet effet quand on était pas habitué. Quand on était habitué aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle brisa son étreinte et se releva, s'éloignant en sautillant du cercle que nous formions autour du narguilé. Elle allait au petit coin affirmait-elle. D'instinct, le groupe se fractionna, prenant cela comme le signal d'une pause. Amira, aidée par Carrot s'employait à nettoyer le narguilé alors que Thundernlane me tapotait sur l'épaule pour me demander si je l'accompagnais se servir un verre. Nous descendîmes de la chambre de Pinkie jusqu'à la pièce principale où la fête battait son plein. Les invités dansaient, jouaient à se lancer des ballons ou sirotaient un verre, tentant de discuter par dessus la musique.

Le bol de punch avait été bien attaqué par les hôtes de la fête. Thunderlane réussit toutefois à remplir nos verres avant de me faire signe qu'il allait boire le sien sur le pas de la porte, au calme. Je l'y suivis.

Il faisait toujours aussi doux au dehors. Nous étions en chemise à minuit et nous ne frissonnions même pas.

Thunderlane s'assit sur les marches du Sugarcube Corner et trinqua avec moi. Je restai debout, jetant un oeil par la porte entrouverte. Thunderlane parlait de choses et d'autres mais je lui accordais qu'une attention polie. Je cherchais surtout à apercevoir Pinkie dans la foule de ses invités.

Mon ami dut le remarquer puisque il arrêta sa phrase à mi parcours avant de regarder dans la même direction que moi.

_Toujours en train de craquer pour elle, hein ?

_C'est dur de me retenir, murmurais-je par dessus mon verre de punch. Ca se commande pas ces choses là.

_Je sais bien, confirma Thunderlane, Flutter me l'a appris.

_Ca se passe bien avec elle, d'ailleurs ? demandais-je.

_Ca va. C'est juste un peu dur de la motiver pour sortir en ville. Tu la connais, c'est pas la fille la plus extravertie de Ponyville. J'avais bien pensé à réserver tout le restaurant pour nous, qu'on soit que tous les deux à l'intérieur, mais elle m'a répondu que ça dérangerait sûrement les serveurs de tout préparer et qu'elle ne préférait pas.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

L'extrême délicatesse de la petite amie de Thunderlane était comique quelquefois.

_Mais arrête d'essayer de noyer le poisson toi, me rétorqua t-il. Quand est-ce que tu dis à Pinkie ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

_J'en sais que dalle, avouais-je franchement. Faudrait que j'en trouve la force déjà.

_Le type qu'a été à la même académie de vol que moi manquerait de tripes ? demanda Thunderlane en levant un sourcil.

_Les Wonderbolts c'était pas pareil, objectais-je. Tu cours dans tous les sens, tu fais tes pompes, tu te colles dans un zinc et tu fais ce que t'as à faire. T'as un plan de vol. Avec Pinkie...déjà je pense pas que le moindre plan marcherait. Je veux dire, tu vois comment elle est. C'est pas en la jouant à la régulière que je pourrais la séduire. Et puis si elle me dit non, ça risque de foutre notre amitié en l'air. Tu crois pas ?

_Mec, c'est justement parce que j'étais pote avec Flutter que j'ai tenté ma chance. Tu verras jamais un mec se pointer la gueule enfarinée et faire tomber une nana qu'il a jamais vue juste en claquant des doigts.

_Sauf Big Mac, dis-je après un temps de réflexion.

_Sauf Big Mac, confirma mon ami en hochant la tête. Mais nous, on va rester à un niveau de compréhension humaine, d'accord ?

Il gloussa, je ris aussi. Nous sirotâmes nos verres en silence quelques secondes.

_Plus sérieusement, reprit Thunderlane, je vais piquer cette formule à Dash, mais je crois qu'elle a raison quand elle dit qu'il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets. Parce qu'au moins, t'as fait quelque chose.

_Elle avait pas sorti cette phrase quand elle était passé en jugement pour avoir volé en rase-mottes au dessus de Canterlot et que l'aile de son zinc avait pulvérisé la salle de bain de Celestia ?

_Les toilettes, précisa mon ami d'un ton expert. Et Twilight a grave galéré pour expliquer aux Princesses que malgré sa phrase, Dash regrettait terriblement ce qui était arrivé.

_Ca reste une sacrée pilote, dis-je en finissant mon punch.

_Peut-être la meilleure de nous tous. Mais on est pas là pour causer de Dash, me rappela t-il en vidant son verre. T'as un autre objectif en vue, m'annonça t-il en donnant un coup de menton en direction de la porte entrebâillée.

Par l'ouverture, je vis passer Pinkie, les bras chargés de cupcapkes, qui distribuait gaiement les gâteaux à ses invités.

_T'as dit que c'était pas pareil qu'à l'académie ? lança Thunderlane en se levant du perron et en passant fraternellement son bras autour de mon épaule. Ben va falloir te faire à l'idée que ce soir, je suis ton ailier.

_J'ai pas besoin d'un ailier, gromelais-je alors que mon ami m'entraînait doucement mais fermement à l'intérieur.

_Conneries. Puis pour une fois que tu passes leader du binôme, tu vas pas gueuler, non ?

J'allais continuer à protester mais je tombai nez à nez avec Pinkie qui, d'autorité, me présenta un cupcake recouvert de glaçage orangé. Sans vraiment réfléchir je mordis dedans. Je m'attendais à un goût d'agrumes mais étrangement, ce fut le parfum de la mûre qui envahit ma bouche. Alors que je mâchonnais la pâtisserie, Pinkie en donna une autre à Thunderlane.

_Fruits rouges ? interrogea mon ami, la bouche pleine.

_Évidemment bêta, gloussa Pinkie Pie, s'éloignant pour distribuer les derniers cupcakes qu'elle avait sur elle aux invités qui n'en avaient pas. Ils seraient pas orange sinon !

_Cette fille est vraiment dingue, commenta Thunderlane en finissant son gâteau. Mais remarque, toi, t'es dingue d'elle, ça rattrape le coup.

_T'as décidé de passer la soirée à faire des jeux de mots foireux ?

_Ca pourrait être un bon moyen de pression, ça tiens. J'arrête pas tant que t'as pas tenté ta chance avec elle.

Il se tut, prenant visiblement le temps de la réflexion.

_Quoique tu serais capable de tenir le coup. On va plutôt utiliser les bonnes vieilles méthodes. Pinkie ! interpella t-il la pâtissière.

La jeune femme se retourna, ses cheveux bouclés dansant autour d'elle.

_On va faire un jeu, annonça Thunderlane tout sourire. Tu veux en être ?

Demander à Pinkie si elle voulait faire un jeu, ça revenait à demander à Twilight Sparkle si elle savait lire ou à Rainbow Dash si elle aimait la vitesse.

C'était tellement évident que ça méritait même pas de réponse formulée.

Pinkie se mit au garde à vous, plaçant deux doigts sur sa tempe en guise de salut militaire.

_Soldat Pie au rapport, monsieur ! lança t-elle énergiquement. Toujours prête pour un jeu, monsieur !

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Celestia qu'elle était craquante quand elle faisait ça...

D'un geste de la main, Thunderlane invita Pinkie à nous précéder à l'étage, retrouver Amira et Carrot. Nous la suivîmes grimper l'escalier. Quand ses ballerines disparurent de notre champ de vision, mon ami mit ses mains en porte-voix et clama assez fort pour être entendu par dessus le boucan du gramophone.

_On va faire un sept minutes au paradis là haut ! On a besoin d'une fille et de deux mecs en plus. Ceux qui veulent jouer viennent maintenant, on prend pas les retardataires !

Je sursautai et agrippais mon camarade.

_T'es malade, dis ? On va pas faire un sept minutes ?

_Je te trouve vachement étroit d'esprit, me répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

_Mais tu nous prends pour des gosses de quatorze ans ? C'est un jeu pour les mômes de l'âge de ton frère, merde !

_D'une, Rumble a huit ans, espèce de "je connais rien à rien aux jeux des ados de nos jours". Et de deux, critique pas sept minutes, c'est comme ça que j'ai eu ma première petite copine.

_Une magnifique histoire qui a duré combien de temps, rappelle moi ?

_Deux semaines, admit-il en grommelant. Ca aurait pu faire plus si elle m'avait pas plaqué pour Big Mac.

_Déjà à l'époque ?

Thunderlane leva les yeux au ciel d'un air pensif.

_Y a des choses contre lesquelles tu peux pas lutter.

Son sourire revint à la vitesse d'un jet de Wonderbolt.

_Mais y a des choses qu'on peut changer dès ce soir. Allez, en piste !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il me poussa en haut des escaliers.

Je grommelais dans ma barbe de trois jours. Il croyait sérieusement qu'un sept minutes au paradis allait m'aider à me déclarer à Pinkie ? Bon d'accord, c'était sensé être le but d'une partie. N'empêche que c'était qu'un jeu d'ado. Mais d'un autre côté, Thunderlane n'avait pas tort sur un point. Les choses pouvaient effectivement changer ce soir. Si j'en avais la force, du moins.

A l'étage, le narguilé avait été éteint. Amira et Carrot étaient toujours assises à même le sol, tandis que Pinkie prenait place auprès d'elles.

_On fait quoi comme jeu au fait ? demanda t-elle alors que nous nous asseyons à notre tour.

_Un sept minutes au paradis, annonça Thunderlane en sortant de sa poche un jeu de cartes et en commençant à les trier alors que les autres joueurs - Blossomforth pour les filles; Coconut et Eiffel pour les garçons - rejoignaient le cercle.

_Je connais pas, concéda Amira.

_On est pas un peu grands pour ça ? demanda Carrot.

_Ca reste marrant, non ? rétorqua Thunderlane sans cesser de trier le jeu, isolant les figures du reste des autres cartes. A moins que Pinkie veuille pas. On est chez elle après tout...

Sept regards interrogateurs se levèrent vers la pâtissière.

_Non, on joue ! répliqua t-elle d'un ton assuré. Ca va être super-duper-hyper fun !

_Est-ce que tu sais au moins comment on joue ? demanda Coconut, levant un sourcil.

_Pas plus qu'Am', répondit une Pinkie Pie visiblement ravie.

_C'est simple, expliqua Thunderlane en commençant à distribuer une carte, face cachée à chacun. Y a huit cartes, une par participant, chacune avec le roi ou la reine de sa couleur. Les cartes sont amoureuses et veulent se retrouver. Un joueur va désigner quelqu'un dans le groupe et révéler sa carte. Si les deux cartes se complètent, si on a le roi et la reine de pique par exemple, le couple est réuni. Et il ira passer sept minutes dans le noir, à faire ce que bon lui semble. Sept minutes au paradis en clair. Par contre, si les cartes ne collent pas, le joueur est éliminé. Du coup, ça sonne aussi le game over pour son ou sa partenaire.

Je relevai doucement ma carte. J'avais le roi de coeur.

_Faut tomber sur la bonne personne en clair, murmura Amira, les doigts sur la tranche de sa carte.

_Et des fois, t'es content quand ton partenaire a perdu, gloussa Blossomforth. La fois où Pigpen a été éliminé alors qu'on avait tous les deux le jeu de pique...je crois que j'ai jamais autant remercié Celestia pour ça.

Quelque chose clochait dans la logique du jeu. Comment est-ce que je pouvais être sûr que Pinkie aurait la reine de coeur ? Si elle avait une autre couleur, elle s'isolerait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le jeu aurait servi à rien dans ce cas là !

Thunderlane dut surprendre mon regard inquiet puisque il me fit un clin d'oeil. L'air qui disait "t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu". J'étais pas rassuré pour autant. Mais j'avais envie de faire confiance à mon ami.

_Bon, lança t-il en se frottant les mains, c'est le croupier qui commence. J'ai la dame de trèfle, dit-il en retournant sa carte. Et j'aimerais que...

Il scruta l'assemblée quelques secondes, plissant le front.

_Que Carrot montre sa carte s'il te plaît !

La fermière aux cheveux de feu sourit et révéla le roi de carreau.

_Désolée Thunderlane, rit-elle, c'est pas encore ce soir que tu feras un écart auprès de Fluttershy.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? lui répondit un Thunderlane souriant. J'ai distribué exprès comme ça. Je voudrais pas me faire tuer en rentrant au cottage par Angel, moi.

Le trait d'humour fit rire tout le petit cercle. Mais les mots de Thunderlane éveillèrent un souvenir en moi : il était déjà allé à Las Pegasus, une année. Et il m'avait dit qu'il y avait rencontré un type qui lui avait appris à compter et à distribuer les cartes.

Si ça se trouvait...il avait truqué le jeu pour que Pinkie et moi ayons tous deux les figures de coeur !

_A toi Carrot, annonça Thunderlane. J'ai perdu moi, dit-il d'un air faussement navré en levant les épaules.

_Je choisis...Pinkie !

_Bataille ! rétorqua la pâtissière en retournant sa carte. Heu pardon, quine ! Bingo ! Quinte flush ?

_Pas une paire en tout cas, constata Amira par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

J'osais à peine me pencher pour vérifier. Je voyais du rouge sur la carte de Pinkie.

Et comme Carrot avait le carreau et que les couleurs ne s'étaient pas assemblées, ça voulait dire que...

_Est-ce que j'ai fait un strike ? demanda Pinkie d'un ton enjoué. Pas même un spare ?

_Pinkie, la reprit doucement Blossomforth, on joue aux cartes.

_Je sais bien. Sinon j'aurais pas dit bataille au tout début, duh !

Thunderlane m'accrocha du regard, l'air de dire "c'est vraiment avec elle que tu veux tenter ta chance ? Il est encore temps de courir au loin, vieux".

Mais ma décision était prise. Ca faisait trop longtemps que je tournais autour du pot. J'allais avancer mes pions avec elle, ce soir. Enfin, fallait encore qu'elle me choisisse moi au jeu de cartes.

_Ori, annonça t-elle le plus simplement du monde.

J'avais du mal comprendre. Elle voulait sûrement que je lui donne un morceau de gâteau ou quelque chose. Parce que si elle prononçait mon nom pour le jeu, ça voulait dire que...

_Equestria à Orion, dit Pinkie en agitant la main devant mon visage, est-ce que tu me reçois ? Tu peux retourner ta carte ?

_Euh, oui bien sûr.

Je la retournai sans trop y croire, comme si je m'étais persuadé qu'entretemps, une chimère maléfique avait transformé la couleur de ma carte pour me faire perdre. Mais non. Les faits étaient là : j'avais le roi de coeur, elle avait la dame.

Nos cartes se complétaient.

_Les monarques de coeur se retrouvent ! applaudit Thunderlane avec entrain, imité en cela par les autres joueurs. Orion et Pinkie sont notre premier couple !

Le bruit des applaudissements crépitait à mes oreilles, me laissant un peu hagard alors que je me relevai. Ca allait vraiment arriver ? Aussi facilement que ça, après tout ce temps ?

Thunderlane se leva aussi, nous devançant alors que moi et Pinkie le suivions en bas. Elle m'emboîtait le pas. Je n'osais pas me retourner, de peur qu'elle ne s'évapore au moment où je le ferais.

J'avais trop lu le mythe d'Orphée moi.

Thunderlane avait entrouvert la porte d'un placard, jonglant avec l'ampoule qu'il avait manifestement retirée.

_Sept minutes dans le noir, juste entre vous, expliqua t-il sans cesser de jouer avec l'ampoule s'écartant pour me laisser entrer en premier.

Le placard était plutôt grand en tant que tel, mais les trois quarts de son espace était occupé par de lourds sacs de farine et d'autres réserves nécessaires à la préparation des gâteaux. De fait, il n'y avait de place que pour une personne. Deux, en se serrant. Et c'était justement le principe du jeu.

_Je vous rouvre dans sept minutes, annonça gaiement Thunderlane. Amusez-vous !

La porte du placard claqua, nous plongeant dans le noir absolu. Quoique non, pas absolu. Un rai de lumière filtrait par dessous la porte, nous permettant de distinguer quelques formes. Mais les autres sens s'exacerbaient : j'entendais le bruit de la respiration de Pinkie, à quelques centimètres de moi, j'avais conscience de la sécheresse de mes lèvres, et mes narines s'emplissaient du mélange de la farine, du sucre et du parfum de Pinkie, qui rappelait la barbe à papa.

_Tu dors ? me demanda soudainement Pinkie Pie, brisant le silence.

Je sursautai, surpris par la brutalité de sa prise de parole, alors qu'elle enchaînait déjà :

_Parce que tu réponds pas depuis tout à l'heure alors moi je me dis que t'es peut-être endormi. Donc je te demande, comme ça je me trompe pas. Parce que si tu me réponds, "non, je dors pas", bah ça veut dire que t'es réveillé. Mais si tu dis "oui, je dors", ben ça veut dire que tu parles en dormant. Tu sais que Gummy parle tout le temps quand il dort ?

_Pinkie.

_Le problème c'est qu'il parle l'alligator et moi, j'ai pas fait alligator LV2. Donc, j'ai un peu de mal à le comprendre. Bon après, depuis le temps que je l'ai, je réussi à le comprendre un peu quand même mais vu qu'il mâche ses mots, c'est pas tout le temps facile. C'est rigolo, non ? Un alligator qu'a pas de dents qui mâche ses mots ?

_Pinkie...

_J'ai jamais compris pourquoi on disait "mâcher ses mots". Tu le sais toi ? Parce que mâcher un gâteau d'accord, tu le mâches parce que c'est bon, mais bon, des mots, c'est pas bon vu que ça a pas de goût. Mais Twilight dit souvent qu'elle dévore des livres. Tu crois qu'elle met du sel ou qu'elle les mange nature ?

_PINKIE !

Mon cri fut presque douloureux.

Mais il fallait au moins ça pour arrêter une Pinkie lancée à pleine vitesse.

_Oui, Ori ?

Je t'aime. Allez, dis le. C'est pas compliqué. Deux mots, sept lettres. Ca dure une seconde. Allez, sors-le de ta gorge nom de Celestia !

_Ca fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire, alors maintenant je me lance...

Je pris une inspiration.

_Je t'aime, Pinkie.

Silence. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point le silence pouvait être pesant quelquefois. J'avais l'impression que la moindre particule à l'intérieur du placard s'était mise à peser trois tonnes, que le temps s'était arrêté. Que Pinkie ne me répondrait jamais.

_Je t'aime aussi, Ori, répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

_Vrai ?

_Duh, t'es un super ami, bien sûr sur que je t'aime !

Je manquais de m'écraser la paume de la main sur le visage. Ca m'apprendrait à pas préciser avec une fille comme Pinkie, tiens !

_Non, Pinkie, je veux dire que je t'aime. Comme j'aime, euh...

Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, cherchant un équivalent.

_Comme tu aimes la Princesse Celestia ? demanda la jeune femme, cherchant visiblement à m'aider.

_Non.

_Comme tu aimes les cocktails avec une ombrelle ?

_Non.

_Comme tu aimes le chocolat ?

_Non.

_T'aimes pas le chocolat ? s'étrangla Pinkie d'un air horrifié.

_Non. Enfin,si ! Mais pas comme toi. Je...oh et puis mince !

Je déglutis et j'y allais. Je penchais la tête en avant et tentai de capturer les lèvres de Pinkie. Peut-être pas la meilleure façon de faire d'accord. Mais j'espérais qu'au moins comme ça, les choses seraient plus claires. Et au pire, même si je me prenais une baffe monumentale après, je lui aurais au moins volé un baiser. Mieux que rien. Il me sembla que Pinkie disait quelque chose mais je n'y fis pas attention, trop concentré sur mon geste.

Encore une fois, j'expérimentais la relativité temporelle. Le temps semblait s'écouler encore plus lentement que quelques secondes plus tôt. On aurait encore ralenti, je n'aurais pas été surpris qu'on reparte dans le passé.

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que j'étais en train de le faire, que je me lançais afin d'embrasser Pinkie Pie. Que dans quelques dizaines de secondes, je sentirais le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Pas plus à réaliser que quelque chose me tombait sur le haut du crâne, m'assommant sur le coup, un instant avant que je n'embrasse la pâtissière.

Je repris mes esprits dans le couloir, la forme floue de Pinkie Pie et de Thunderlane au dessus de moi. J'avais un mal de crâne de tous les diables et des étoiles dans les yeux.

_T'as oublié la leçon numéro un quand t'es près de Pinkie pas vrai ? me demanda mon ami avec un sourire en coin. Toujours être attentif aux sens.

_Je l'ai prévenu en plus que j'avais des picotements dans le bassin, renchérit Pinkie. Et que "quand t'as des fourmis dans le bas du dos, planque vite ton ciboulot".

_Tu t'es mangé un sac de farine, expliqua Thunderlane. T'as pas l'air d'avoir de blessures par contre, ça t'a juste mis K.O.

Je laissais échapper un grognement dépité. Sérieusement ? A une seconde d'embrasser Pinkie, j'avais été mis hors-jeu par un stupide sac de farine ?

_J'expliquerais à madame Le Flour que c'est dangereux ce qu'elle a fait, dit Pinkie d'un ton d'experte. Elle doit arrêter de sauter sur les gens comme ça.

Thunderlane et moi levâmes un sourcil de concert.

_Bon, les garçons je vous laisse, je dois retourner m'occuper des invités. Ah et Ori...

Elle se pencha sur moi et avant que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le temps que je réalise, elle filait déjà sautillant.

_Comme ça c'est fait, gloussa t-elle en s'éloignant.

Hébété, sans que je sache si le choc du sac en était la cause ou ce qui avait suivi, je regardais le spectacle de ses ballerines roses qui disparaissaient au coin du couloir.

_T'as compris quelque chose ? demandais-je à Thunderlane.

_Pas une seconde, répondit-il.

Un blanc.

_Et c'était bien dans le placard ? reprit-il.

_Énorme, répondis-je, encore un peu sonné. A refaire les sept minutes. Mais on vide le placard avant. Faut éviter les accidents futurs.

_On pourrait même faire participer deux trois potes la prochaine fois. Genre Caramel ou Comet Tail.

_Mais pas Big Mac, dis-je d'un ton plus sec. Faut que le jeu reste fair-play.

_Surtout pas Big Mac, m'assura mon ami.

C'était rassurant de savoir qu'on tombait toujours d'accord sur certaines choses. Tout comme de savoir que j'avais passé du temps au paradis avec Pinkie Pie, même si ça avait duré moins de sept minutes.

Ca valait bien le coup de s'être pris un sac de farine sur la tête.

13


End file.
